Liquid crystal display devices are used as display devices in various industrial fields. In recent years, there is an increasing demand for a technique of suppressing colors of reflected light when external light has entered a liquid crystal display device that is in the off state and displays no images.
On the other hand, a technique is known in which a fine uneven structure including a large number of small projections is formed on the surface of a black matrix layer to reduce the reflectance of the black matrix layer.